Металл-арена
Metal Arena is a PvPvE (Player vs Player vs Environment) mode categorized as Fun mode in Counter-Strike Online. Overview A mode in that two teams, each with ally players and AI bots, compete against each other. Gameplay Metal Arena consists of 3 different characters in 2 different factions, Blue and Red. The faction with the highest score will be victorious. Each team can gain Bases to spawn Bots. Respawn time depends on the base you have conquered. When a player is in the spawn point, their ammo, health and armor will be replenished. By pressing the button, it will teleport you back to the spawn point after three seconds and can be triggered again every 3 minutes. Goal Reach the target team score before the enemy. Tips *When your team base is dominating, team points are automatically acquired in proportion to the number of bases. *Players score points either by killing an opposite team member or an Hector. *In order to capture bases, you must stay within a certain range close to them. Having more soldiers within a base radius will reduce the amount of time required to capture them. However, if there's the exact number of players from both team inside its range, nothing will happen as if nobody was there until either team gets the difference. *If you have SP remaining when you level-up, you can press the key to learn a skill. If you've learned an active skill, you can press the , , , keys to use it. *You will automatically level-up with the EXP earned from destroying Bots. If you are near a soldier, the EXP the soldier receives will also be applied. *When you return to the spawn area, your HP and ammo are replenished. Press the key to 'Return' to the spawn area. However, take into account that there is a 3-minute time gap between each use. *Each class has a fixed set of weapons that are available for use. Each class also has 4 distinct skills that can be learned. *Bots on our side can be respawned at occupied bases. You must distinguish between our bots and the enemy bots by team color. *Respawn time is directly proportional to the number of bases your team have conquered which means that having more equals more time it takes to respawn each player. Characters Rifleman= A bomb expert mid-range combat specialized soldier who uses rifles and explosives. His prowess made himself able to find out enemy's weakness and exploit this by delivering transient, but deadly attacks. |-| Tanker= A fighter specialized in defense and close combat using shotguns and melee weapons. They last a long time in battle due to their tough armor that makes even head shots null. They also have excellent attack power and stun skills. |-| Alice= A battle support agent specialized in the use of machine guns and NHP (Nano Healing Particles) equipment. She is able to treat injured soldiers and hide herself or increase defense in dangerous situations to maximize survival. Compatible maps Trivia *There are no sniper rifles usable in this mode but only a few pistols, shotguns, sub-machine guns, assault rifles, machine guns, melee weapons and equipment. *This mode is based on the popular "Control Point" game mode from Team Fortress 2, another Valve game. *This mode is not released in Singapore/Malaysia, Indonesia and Vietnam regions as well as Counter-Strike Nexon: Zombies. *Metal Arena used to be a standalone mode until Fun Mode's major overhaul. Категория:Режимы